1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved modular duct liner panel for use in a duct system for containing a flow of high temperature gases. The modular duct liner panels are adapted to be easily removed for replacement and repair as necessary and provide means for holding blocks of insulation for reducing heat losses from the high temperature gas flow within the duct system. The duct liner panels are modular in size for selective installation and replacement on the inside surfaces of a duct system wall and are sized so that one man can easily handle a panel for replacement as necessary should deterioration or damage necessitate the same. Moreover, the modular panels are easily manufactured, provide better durability, improved component expansion and contraction characteristics, more attractive acoustical transmission characteristics, improved stability against vibration and also provide an improved walking surface for maintenance personnel while utilizing water for washing of the surface of the panels.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, exhaust duct systems utilized in connection with high temperature gas turbines have been provided with fish scale type panels, which panels have been relatively difficult to remove and replace. The use of flat sheets overlying one another in a fish scale mosaic pattern has been plagued with difficulties because of the need for selective replacement and repair of individual panels in a system employing a plurality thereof. Moreover, in selective catalytic reduction (SCR) systems, dust is generated which tends to accumulate on the surface of the duct wall panels. This dust is water soluble and water is often used to wash off the panels to prevent excessive corrosion thereof.